I'm A Big Brother
by HaganeNoWriter
Summary: How did it feel the first time Edward held his little brother in his arms? When he still had a mother, father, and now had his newest family member in the picture. How does it feel, fourteen years later, for him to know that he had broken a promise to his mother that he had made when he was a year old? Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello! I came up with a treat for my dear readers. A fluffy, angsty little oneshot! In the series it never shows when Alphonse was born, so I created my own scenario. This is how I thought Edward felt when he held his brother for the first time. I swear if you think this is Yaoi, I shall give you a Fire Dragon Iron Fist to the face. READ ZE STORY! XD**

Edward was feeling anxious. His mother, Trisha Elric, was in the next room giving birth to another baby boy. He was going to be a big brother. Edward was only a little over a year old, and he didn't completely understand what was happening. All that he knew was that his mother was inside the room, laying on a bed, and she was in pain. She was crying out in pain, and his father, Van Hohenheim, had ushered his son into the hall. His parents and the doctor that was performing the delivery didn't want Edward to see all of the blood. So here he was, sitting against the outside wall of the room where he would meet his little brother.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened, and he heard his father's voice call to him.

"Edward, you can come in now. There's somebody we want you to meet." He heard him call. Edward stood up, and stumbled over to the bed. There, he saw his mother cradling a bundle of blankets, with a blonde head sticking out. Edward's eyes were wide with curiosity, and his father lifted him up onto the bed so he was sitting next to his mother and newest family member. Edward looked to his mother, and saw that her face was coated in a sheen of sweat, and was obviously exhausted from delivering her second baby.

"Momma, is hurting?" Edward asked innocently, his golden eyes shining with concern and wonder.

"No, dear. Momma isn't hurting anymore." She shifted the bundle in her arms so Edward could see better.

"Edward, this is Alphonse. He's your baby brother." Trisha said gently. Edward crawled closer to Alphonse, and watched as the infant opened his eyes. The infant's eyes were golden, but more brown than his father and older brother. Alphonse's eyes radiated pure innocence as he gazed up at Edward and his mother.

Edward, wanting to welcome his little brother, reached his stubby arm out, and rubbed Alphonse's head in a comforting way while smiling. Alphonse stared at him blankly for a moment, before closing his eyes and giving a wide, toothless smile while laughing.

"Ed, you can hold him if you want." Trisha told the toddler. Edward tensed at the thought of being responsible for such a fragile infant, but Trisha gave her son a reassuring smile to calm his nerves. Edward maneuvered on the bed so he was sitting against the headboard next to his mother, and sat cross legged. His mother moved her arms, and set her new baby in her oldest son's tiny frame.

Van and Trisha smiled as Edward took Alphonse into his small arms, and began to rock his body slightly. He lifted his hand to rub his brother's head again, and Alphonse started to giggle again. He snuggled into Edward's arms, and fell asleep.

"Ed, you know what this means, don't you? Alphonse is your brother to protect. It's your job to look after him if we aren't here. Trisha told her son with a serious, but soft voice. The little boy looked up toward his mother.

"I protect Al, Momma!" Edward announced to his Mother.

Edward was grinning ear to ear as he held Alphonse. He loved the way that his brother fit so well into his arms, and how he could feel the tiny heartbeat against his own. He was still caressing the crown of Alphonse's head gently as he slept.

"Al, I'm your big brodder."

* * *

Edward's eyes flicked open as he was awakened from his sleep. He sat up slowly, and brushed his bangs out of his face. He had just dreamed of one of the only childhood memories he had left. The first time that he had met Al.

As Edward stood up, he spotted Alphonse's armor sitting in the corner of their hotel room. He started to walk over to him. So much had changed since that day fourteen years ago. Trisha was dead, Hohenheim had left them, and Ed and Al were down a body and a half.

"Brother? Is something wrong?" Alphonse asked as he saw his brother walk over. Edward reached out his left arm, and started to rub the top of Alphonse's helmet.

"Brother, are you-" Al stopped mid sentence when he looked up to see a single tear streaming down Edward's face. They stayed like that for several minutes, until Edward removed his hand from Alphonse's helmet, and sat down on the ground next to his brother. He leaned against the armor's chestplate, and Al wrapped an arm around his brother's back. Neither brother said a word as they sat there, comforting one another.

Just as Edward was about to fall asleep, he said one phrase.

"I couldn't keep my promise, Mom."

**A/N: Wow, angstfest up in here. I hope that Ed wasn't too OOC. I think that the only time that Ed can really be himself and break down is when he's alone with Al. It's just the kind of relationship they have. ANYWAY! If you haven't already, check out my story, ****_"Tale of Two Dementors". _****It's an FMA/HP crossover, which I'm currently writing the third chapter of. Anyway, that's all for now.**

**Until next time,**

**~HaganeNoWriter**


End file.
